


Fly High, Captain!

by snoolatte



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, and why i am writing this, but i suck at ending so let's have it that way, i don't know why i am here, i just want them to have a happy ending, in the skies, note the writer has a kink over pilot fics, seuncat, seuncat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoolatte/pseuds/snoolatte
Summary: On this cold night and under the dimmed lights, I am longing for you, captain Han Seungwoo
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Challenge #7 — Mix It Up





	Fly High, Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> why does the summary sound like smut? anyways I'm back pls yell at me because I tried writing my dream fic—I mean like a story that involves planes and aero kinds of stuff lol and this entry is with side themes of in the skies, also **trigger warnings!death**

Wooseok was now in front of his parents' tomb, sketching to something. Everytime he feels alone or needed strength, his late parents were his only to go.

“Eunsang and Yohan were making fun of my sketches again mom, could you at least visit them in their dreams and nag them for me?” He joked as the last stroke of his pencils made it's way to his subject's lips. He pulled away from his sketchbook to scan his art. Content of the inspection, he smiled before peeking from his sketchbook to see his parents smiling portrait.

“Speaking of dreams...” he started before placing his sketchbook beside him and giving his full attention to his parents, hugging his knees. “I dream of him again last night.”

Wooseok couldn't remember when it started but this unfamiliar guy appears to his dream that night of his parents' last day of the funeral. He was wearing a blue uniform that Wooseok accustomed to, he was wearing Wooseok's dream pilot uniform. Maybe he was too sad and on grief, that his mind was making such scenarios of that night, yet that supposedly one time become more frequent—and become almost every night.

What makes Wooseok tell that it was the same guy appearing in his dream every single night was the uniform, of course, those _'hsw'_ initials engraving on his uniform, those three stars on his shoulder—the first officer badge and the familiar feeling he always had everytime he would dream of this guy. Those familiar tingling feeling he always had. The excitement, the feeling of having a first love.

Wooseok then tried to look for him, in a way he started to draw him everyday in the hopes that if someone would see his arts and sketches on his IG, it will lead him to that guy. Wooseok was yet grateful that he inherited his mom's passion for art and was able to draw things as a hobby, but he always had a thing for airplanes making him an aero engineering student of today.

Wooseok shifted to where he seated frowning at his parents, specifically at his dad. “Can't you really help me, dad? I mean any signs or something?”

He pouted and whined more. “Or tell the Gods up there to help me instead? I mean, yes I'm still too young and will always be your baby, but can't I meet him?”

Wooseok side-eye his parents before his phone vibrates, fishes it out, and rolled his eyes seeing the registered caller.

“What?” an annoyance being too prominent.

_“Just reminding you, we have a long quiz on History art boy.”_

“I know Seungyoun, I'm just meeting someone important but I'll be back.”

 _“Oh? Do you have someone important than us your friends Seokie? Wait, did you finally meet your captain?”_ Seungyoun's excitement could be heard through the phone.

“Hell I wish I could but I'm at Crimson Cemetery you dumbass!” he yelled rolling his eyes again.

 **_“_ ** _Oh~ say hi to Mr. and Mrs. Kim to me.”_

“Yeah sure, they said they'll gonna meet you in your dreams.” he teases him, knowing how coward his bestfriend Seungyoun was.

_“Fuck you, Kim Wooseok!”_

Wooseok laughed hearing how his bestfriend's voice tremble. “No thanks, buddy. Anyway, see you later.

But before Wooseok could end the call Seungyoun already did making him a more aggravated kitten.

“Bitch.” he said staring at his phone before finally to settle a goodbye to his parents.

Wooseok again sighed out of irritation when he remembered something, he needs to walk around the other exit part of the cemetery since the one he usually used to, was put under reconstruction. He has no choice but to start walking.

Wooseok was gripping tightly on his sling bag as he checked the tomb one by one, like out of curiosity. His heart thus skips a beat when he saw a familiar feature that had been accustomed to his heart for almost two years now.

**_Han Seung Woo_ **  
**_24th of December, 1994_ **  
**_06th of January, 2018_ **

Wooseok doesn't know what to feel nor what to react, his self-proclaimed pilot captain was really not a mind-made illusion but was indeed a real person but correctively a dead one. Those two years of trying his best to find him were just useless for the one he was trying to find was now hiding peacefully in the arms of his Creator.

He stepped forward near his tomb and stared at his portrait, those exact uniform, the smile that was displayed, those were his everything when he first met him.

Wooseok wasn't the kind of person to cry but everything was just overwhelming for him. He realized that his captain died on the same day as his parents, and thought maybe his dad brag about him so Seungwoo was able to meet him through his dreams.

Wooseok sadly chuckled as he wondered around Seungwoo's tomb and saw a jetsetter necklace inside an acrylic box beside a messy painting and with a note on it.

_To: KWS, I'll forever dream for you._

And Wooseok lost it all. The painting was him with white gardenias flowers on his head.

Way before he met him in his dreams, Seungwoo met him first—maybe in his dreams as well, when he was still alive.

Funny how fate was playing with them, how the odds were against them, and how they were meant for each other but sadly they're not on the right lifetime.

Wooseok was crying. He doesn't know what exactly to feel right now. He almost had his captain to navigate the wide sky for him. Almost, but his captain departed way before his arrival and that's the saddest thing. They were almost there. Almost, but sadly they were boarding different planes.

He wiped his tears away as he steps closer to his tomb before looking up to the wide sky.

“Maybe on the next flight and destination” he smiled as another tear escaped. _“Fly high and enjoy your trip up there, captain!_ _”_

**Author's Note:**

> and imagine snoo in new world uniform *squealing* but i hope you guys had enjoyed reading, and thank you so much brevity for this becomes some sort of my improvement kind of writing routine and it makes me so happy that I can keep myself busy with this thing anyways sending you all lots of love! ✨


End file.
